warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lords Exemplar
A bit of friendly criticism: As far as the White Lotus neurotoxin is concerned if you want to be technically correct it would be a poison, or toxin, not venom. Secondly It sounds incredibly over powered, at least in my opinion. If it kills any man sized being instantly and warbosses in a minute, then why not coat their bullets and blades in the stuff and just kick the hell out of all of man's enemies? I'm assuming a real life neurotoxin gave you inspiration for White Lotus? I'm guessing batrachotoxins, just based off of the assumtion that it's white/milky in color and fast acting. If the White Lotus is based on BTX neurotoxins then the victims probably die of cardiac arrest so to say they "die before they hit the ground" just doesn't make sense. Especially considering the time it takes for the neurotoxin to permeate through the skin, if it does or if it even can permeate through your skin in the first place. Now if a BTX was introduced directly into the blood stream i wouldn't call it unrealistic for a man to start having complications almost immediately but to claim that upon contact with the skin it causes death almost instantly is absurd, at least in the frame work of what I know. From what I've seen skin contact with the most deadly BTX usually isn't a death sentence. Now granted, maybe a large amount on the skin would permeate better and become more effective. But even introducing the most powerful BTX neurotoxin into the bloodstream of a full grown tiger takes about 5 minutes to kill it (according to accounts). You have to consider the fact the tiger is probably immobile and in great pain during the whole ordeal but it still takes several minute to die from cardiac arrest. Now take into consideration orks who, i think its safe to assume, have thicker, denser skin than humans. Saying a neurotoxin, no matter how lethal it may be, can be applied to a warbosses skin and cause him to die within a minute defies all logic. Let me wrap this up: I don't care how potent your neurotoxin is, to say it can kill almost instantly from skin contact is far too unrealistic, at least for me. Now I understand you say increadibly potent, so with direct entrance into the bloodstream of a human sized body I would believe dies almost instantly. But not from simple skin contact... toxins do not travel instantly though your skin. And finally, a neurotoxin killing a warboss within a minute, especially though skin contact it too far fetched for me to accept. Maybe within several minutes, if directly introduced into the bloodstream. But overall I think the White Lotus is massively OP.... just my opinion. Sorry for the length. I just wanted to give you my thoughts and knowledge on the matter. Maybe I was a little picky at times, my apologies. AquinasAurelius (talk) 04:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow that well researched. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, 'combat flexibility' is not a specialty. Jochannon (talk) 21:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah working on the venom bit thanks for the critizem. T42 (talk) 22:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So the Emperor's Sentinels and Lords Exemplar are allies now, are they? 40kfan (talk) 22:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) thumb Pic is done Enjoy! 40kfan (talk) 00:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Q-Issue Spelling can be improved by practice, this article needs some proofreading. And are seriously happy with the amount of Mary Sue on this article? Grey Knights wavering in front of daemons when regular marines go and kick ass? --Remos talk 10:16, September 30, 2014 (UTC)